


Cookie Dough

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Baking, Blushing, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Seduction, jake just wants to get shit done, rich is silly i lov him, teen and up bc of rich tryna seduce jakey d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake just wants to bake, Rich just wants to eat cookie dough.





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> grammarly is my beta so sorry if there's any errors lmao

"Rich! I swear to god!" Jake screeches, trying to maneuver the bowl of cookie dough away from his smaller boyfriend. 

Rich cackles and tries to grab it back, but pouts when Jake holds it over his head, far too high for Rich to reach.

"I'm trying to bake!" Jake chuckles, looking at Rich. 

"And I'm trying to stop you from baking!" Rich shoots back, smirking. 

Jake gives Rich a peck on the forehead and turns back to what he was doing, "Dork." He mutters, grabbing a spoon. 

Rich pouts. "I am not a dork."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Sitting down, Rich rolls his eyes and watches Jake work. The taller boy hums and sways his hips while scooping cookie dough onto a baking sheet. Suddenly, Rich has an idea. He smirks and fake-yawns, purposely stretching tall enough that a thin layer of skin is exposed. This catches Jake's eye. 

"What are you doing?" He asks. 

"What are you talking about?" Rich asks, innocently through half-lidded eyes. 

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Jake chuckles, his cheeks going red.

Rich bites his lip, "Of course not." 

Jake frowns and opens a drawer, fishing for oven-mitts. After placing the sheet in the oven and setting a timer, he turns back to his boyfriend. 

Rich sways over to him and wraps his arms around the taller boy. Jake blushes. Staring at Jake's lips, Rich licks his own. 

Jake begins to lean in, and before he can press his lips against Rich's, Rich ducks under Jake's arms, and grabs the bowl of remaining cookie dough, cackling. 

"Richard Goranski!" Jake yells, turning to glare at the shorter man.

Rich laughs harder, eyes watering, and runs. Jake starts after him, pushing through a door, and up the stairs. 

Cornering Rich, Jake glares, "Now what are you gonna do?" Rich smirks and raises one hand. Jake gasps, "You wouldn't." Smiling, Rich dips his hand in the bowl and scoops out some dough, and eats it. 

"You monster!" Jake screeches, "You ruined my cookies!" Rich laughs, shoulders shaking. 

A timer dings below them, Jake looks Rich dead in the eyes. "I won't eat those, don't worry." 

Jake hangs his head, "I hate you so much."

Rich just smiles, "You love me."

Jack steps closer to him and kisses him, giggling, he says, "You taste like cookie dough."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of working on the fic im supposed to finish before halloween (rip me) bls enjoy i lov this


End file.
